10 Oportunidades Para Decir Te Amo
by G-Annie
Summary: Rose Weasley se dio cuenta de que esta enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy y no esta dispuesta a esperar a que el se le declare.
1. Introduccion a mi vida

_Hola! Mi persona vuelve con otra historia. Esta vez es más cursi y trata sobre Scorpius y Rose. Volví a esto de escribir para descuadrar mi mente de la universidad, además de que esto es un desafío personal por que nunca habia escrito más de 200 palabras jaja. Todo review es aceptado. Y eso, denle una oportunidad a mi humilde historia._

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Todos los derechos a JK Rolling._

* * *

**Introducción a mi penosa vida**

Hola, soy Rose Weasley y soy una bruja… pero lo que yo les voy a relatar no tratara precisamente de mi condición como hechicera, sino que hablare sobre mi penosa situación amorosa.

Pero primero les daré un breve resumen de mi vida y de cómo llegue a esta situación tan patética.

Soy hija de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Poseo algunos rasgos característicos Weasley como el cabello pelirrojo y un gran apetito.

A los 11 años, entre a Hogwarts junto a mi primo favorito, Albus Potter. Ahí el sombrero seleccionador me envío a Ravenclaw, la casa de los inteligentes y Albus fue a Slytherin, la casa de los astutos.

Apenas termino la cena de la ceremonia fui a felicitar a mi primo, y note que estaba charlando animadamente con Scorpius Malfoy, el mismo del que mi padre nos advirtió todo el verano. Albus noto mi presencia y nos presento, un saludo bastante incomodo pues yo tenia demasiados prejuicios contra el chico.

Pero todo lo que pude haber pensado de Scorpius Malfoy termino 10 segundos después de saludarlo, ya que yo y mi torpeza le dimos vuelta el jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando en toda su camisa. Me quede paralizada esperando el grito del chico, pero contra todo pronóstico escuche risa.

¡Malfoy se estaba riendo de que le hubiera dado vuelta jugo en su camisa!, y no paso mucho para que Albus y yo nos le uniéramos en esta especie de ataque de risa. En ese momento algo cambio, Scor se acoplo bastante bien al arreglo que teníamos con Albus.

Después de esta breve introducción puedo decirles mi dilema. A dos meses de haber empezado el sexto año me di cuenta de que estoy enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy, mi mejor amigo. Triste, ¿no?, bueno más triste es como me di cuenta: celos.

Tuve que esperar a que Alexia Furke, una suelta de Gryffindor de nuestro mismo año, se le empezara a acercar mucho. No es como que Scorpius no hubiera salido con nadie antes, nunca nada serio en todo caso, pero esta vez cuando Alexia se le empezó a acercársele me sentí mal, tenia un nudo en la garganta cada vez que veía a esa chica coquetearle a mi amigo.

Confundida, fui con mi prima Lily, la hermana de Albus. Cuando le comente, me miro con una sonrisa y dijo.

- Son celos Rosi, esta enamorada. ¡Por fin te das cuenta! Y se le nota a Scorpius que el también te ama. ¡A serían una gran pareja!

_Enamorada. No se como no me di cuenta antes, claro que me sentía celosa. Alexia estaba robando MI tiempo con Scorpius._

- Pero Lily, con Scorpius somos amigos, no quiero perder eso solo por que derepente me bajo el amor. Además no veo que le desagrade mucho Alexia – dije escupiendo el nombre de la perra.

- El no ve a Alexia como te ve a ti. Cuando tú apareces sus ojos brillan - soltó un suspiro – Son tan tiernos, su gran barrera es que son amigos y esa línea es muy difícil de cruzar.

Así gracias a la empática Lily me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada y que él me correspondía (claro que eso es discutible). Pero, ¿Cómo le dices Te Amo a tu mejor amigo? Por que claro que Scorpius nunca me lo va a decir, tendré que hacer todo el trabajo yo.

Por suerte soy su mejor amiga y lo conozco bien. Supongo que esto me da ventaja ¿o no?


	2. Primera Oportunidad: Gracias Albus

_Aquí va el segundo capitulo. A partir de aquí empieza la historia propiamente tal. _

* * *

**Primera oportunidad: Gracias Albus**

- ¿Cuándo nos vas a decir como te fue con Alexia? - pregunto Albus a Scorpius.

Era sábado y estábamos en Hosmeid. Como era costumbre habíamos ido a las Tres Escobas, con la diferencia de que Scorpius venia de su primera cita con Alexia (y espero que ultima).

- Conversamos… y también caminamos… - decía Scorpius sin querer llegara ningún punto

- Deja de hablar de lo obvio Malfoy – debo admitirlo, sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que había pasado.

- ¡Queremos detalles sucios!, tiene fama de ser rápida – inquirió Albus, siempre tan sutil mi primo.

- Simplemente hablamos, se río de algunos de mis chistes - ¿se río de sus chistes? Scorpius es el peor a la hora de hacer bromas - no se que más, ¿ya les dije que caminamos?

- Que aburrido eres Scor, se supone que con Alexia ya deberías estar en última base. Ha estado con casi todos en Hogwarts, incluyéndome.

- ¡Albus, exceso de información! – Dije con asco, de verdad no quería saber sobre su fugaz relación con Alexia.

- Supéralo Rose. Iré a buscar para tomar - sin decir más mi primo se paro dejándome a solas con Scorpius. Realmente no sabia que decirle. Por un lado quería saber detalles de su cita, pero tampoco me entusiasmaba mucho la idea de Scorpius y Alexia juntos en una cita. Preguntarle seria algo masoquista.

- ¿Qué piensas de Alexia? – dijo Scorpius interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- ¿Por que quieres saber? – trate de evitar responderle.

- Eres mi mejor amiga me importa tu opinión – dijo sin vacilar.

- ¿Te gusta? – nuevamente me desvíe.

- Es simpática y linda, pero no se si podría tener algo con ella. No quiero a alguien tan inestable. Ni siquiera se por que acepte salir con ella – ¡Excelente! No le gusta. Esta es mi oportunidad, le diré que lo amo y así ninguna perra con deje de leona me lo quitara.

- Scor, yo…

- Tres cervezas de mantequilla, cortesía de su servidor, el chico más sexy de todo Hogwarts - interrumpió Albus.

- ¿El más sexy? ¿Que hombre se dice a si mismo sexy? – pregunto Scorpius sarcásticamente.

- ¿Quieres tu cerveza o no? – Albus miro con suspicacia a Scorpius.

- Claro que sí – rápidamente le quito su cerveza a Albus y se volvió hacia mi – Rose, ¿que me ibas a decir?

- Oh, ¿Te interrumpí Rosi? Acaso ibas a contar esos súper secretos de amigos – dijo con ilusión y me miro fijamente esperando mi respuesta.

- Yo solo iba a decir que debí haber comprado plumas nuevas, la mías están muy gastadas – que mala mentira, mis amigos serian demasiado despistados si no lo notan Bueno para la próxima vez será.

- Eso no es un gran secreto de amigos – es oficial, mi primo es un idiota.

- Nunca dije que fuera un secreto de amigos.

Scorpius me miro fijamente, seguro no se lo creyó.

- Yo te doy algunas cuando volvamos al catillo – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Simplemente tomamos nuestras cervezas y conversamos trivialidades, como siempre.

Gracias a Albus, por tu culpa perdí mi primera oportunidad de declararme.

* * *

_Espero que este capitulo les guste. Cualquier review es bienvenido._


	3. Segunda Oportunidad: Te Odio Alexia

_Aca vengo con otra oportunidad para Rose Weasley. Espero que les guste =D_

* * *

**Segunda oportunidad: Te odio Alexia**

Enojo, rabia, ira, tristeza, odio… Todas esas emociones saliendo con el llanto. Nuca me había sentido tan mal. Me sentía sola, pero tampoco quería que alguien me viera en este estado.

Se preguntaran ¿Qué me llevo a este estado? Les contare.

Ya habían pasado unos días después de la salida a Hosmeid y yo no podía dejar de pensar en Scorpius. Más bien pensaba en todo lo que Alexia avanzada mientras yo seguía estancada en la sección de "Amiga".

Ya saben, siempre dicen que es difícil cruzar la línea, pero después de mucho meditarlo con la almohada esta mañana me decidí finalmente a decirle a Scor que lo amaba. Ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir viendo como Alexia se dejaba en bandeja a mi Scorpius.

Llegue tarde al desayuno así que no lo vi en temprano en el Gran Comedor, así que decidí posponer mi búsqueda un rato por que ya me tocaba clases. Era jueves así que tenía una entretenida mañana de Historia de la Magia.

Durante el almuerzo tampoco lo pude, Slytherin tuvo un entrenamiento extraordinario de Quidditch ya que pronto tendrían un partido contra Hufflepuff. Creo que no les había dicho que tanto Scorpius como Albus estaban en el equipo de Quidditch, cazador y buscador respectivamente.

En la tarde Slytherin tenía Transformaciones con los Gryffindor.

Problema, Alexia era Leona. Solución, salir rápido de Pociones.

Problema dos, el profesor no le gusto mi poción así que lo tenia que hacer de nuevo. Solución dos, no hay solución, tengo que hacerlo.

Trate de terminar lo antes posible, me sabia todas las recetas de memoria, pero a la hora de hacerlo prácticamente, era un desastre. Cuando acabe salí de las mazmorras lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí al aula de transformaciones. Estaba a punto de doblar por el pasillo hacia el aula de transformaciones y ahí, ¡Horror!, Alexia estaba a escasos centímetros de Scorpius, a punto de besarlo.

Ni siquiera tuve valor para terminar de ver. Salí corriendo, deseando que me tragara un dragón o que Merlín me hiciera un oliviate.

Cuando llegue a un lugar seguro, explote. Me puse a llorar descontroladamente. En este punto me encontraron ustedes. Cuando ya no podía sentirme más mediocre. Odiaba a Alexia, pero ahora si que esta en la cumbre de mi lista negra, bueno es la primera en mi lista negra.

Muchas gracias Alexia, te llevaste mi segunda oportunidad de declararme a Scorpius, y al parecer la última…

* * *

_Se que es cortito, pero siempre es bienvenido un review :)_


	4. Tercera Oportunidad: ¿Frío?

_Bien este es un poco más Scorpius-Rosi. Disfrutenlo._

* * *

**Tercera Oportunidad: ¿Frío?**

Es sábado, está nevando y lleva 3 días sin hablarle a mi mejor amigo.

Los últimos días han sido eternos. No he querido ni comer y apenas puedo dormir. A mi favor puedo decir que no he vuelto a llorar, ya tuve suficiente con una vez. Además, estoy preocupando a mis compañeras de habitación. No dejan de preguntarme por que estoy tan mal. Ellas concluyen que es un mal de amores aunque yo no les he confirmado nada.

Lily, ella sabe que estoy mal, pero la he evitado para no tener que hablar del tema. Se que hablar con ella me haría bien, pero no quiero darles muchas vueltas al asunto.

- ¡Rose Weasley! Deja de evitarme! - me grito Lily desde el pasillo. Rayos, adiós evitar tema.

- No te he evitado – mentí descaradamente.

- Cuando te vi. ayer Supe que estabas mal, pero cuando escuche los rumores supe PORQUE estabas mal-

- Oh te enteraste de lo Scorpius-Alexia – dije tratando de sonar sorprendida, me di vuelta dispuesta a irme pero me detuvo.

- ¿Que fue lo que viste Rosi?, dime – me dijo con ternura, con esa voz que no puedes evitar revelar tus secretos.

- A Alexia y Scorpius besándose – sentí lágrimas en mi mejillas al decir esto

- No fue así Rose – Lily suspiro – ayer escuche a Alexia hablar con sus amigas. Les decía que Malfoy era marica, que cuando intento besarlo él se alejo de ella.

No pude evitar sonreír ante esto, todavía le daba la espalda a mi prima pero seguro que ella sabia que sonreía.

- Alexia se aburrió de Scorpius. Dijo que no valia la pena tanto esfuerzo para que la rechazara.

Al escucharla decir esto, seque mis lagrimas con mi manga me di vuelta y la deje que me abrazara - Gracias Lily.

- No hay de que. Supe que Scorpius esta en la Lechucería. Anda, debes querer verlo- que bien me conocía esta niña.

Salí de ahí corriendo, la torre de las lechuzas no estaba tan lejos, así que no me demore mucho en llegar. Le diría a Scorpius mi amor y nunca más me sentiría mal.

Cuando llegue Scor estaba dejando volar a Hork su lechuza. No me vio entrar.

- Hola Scor - lo dije muy bajo, pero igual me escucho. Se dio vuelta, me miro detenidamente y me dio una sonrisa.

- Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo, como no me hablabas…

- No estaba enojada contigo – cierto, estaba enojada con Alexia – cambios de humor de chicas Scor, deberías estar acostumbrado – gran mentira. Se acerco a mí, y me abrazo.

- Entonces, que no te den más cambios de chicas Rosi, no me acostumbro – su voz era tan calmada, su presencia me hace sentir tranquila.

- Alexia esta circulando rumores de que eres niña – al decir esto, se separo un poco de mi y me vio a los ojos.

- Ella es solo otro ejemplo del famoso "Cambio de Humor de Chicas" – no pude evitar soltar una risita ante esto.

- si, humor de chicas…- No podía dejar de ver sus ojos – Scorpius, tengo algo que decirte.

- Dime Rosi –me daba una sonrisa, siempre lo hacía.

- Es que, ah, ¡tengo frío amigo! ¡no te separes tanto!- Scor solo se río y me volvió a estrujar.

Definitivamente no estoy lista para decirle. Por ahora me conformo con su prescencia cerca. Así que, Frío, fue mi excusa para perder mi tercera oportunidad.


	5. Cuarta Oportunidad: Ironía

_Hola, acá va otro capitulo. Mil disculpas por la demora! A mi favor puedo decir que mi vida a sida consumida por el estudio._

_Muchas gracias a __**To0yiithaa-08, maring y BriggiteLupin **__por los reviews!_

_Por último debo decirles que tardare un poquito en actualizar, ya saben, estudios jajaja, que puedo decir, soy una ñoña ojojojo._

* * *

**Cuarta Oportunidad: Interrumpida por el nuevo amor**

Era sábado, día de visita a Hosmeid, ya era noche y todavía Scorpius y yo estábamos en el pueblo, más específicamente escondidos detrás de las Tres Escobas.

¿Qué hacíamos ahí? Esperar a Albus, solo él podía hacer que rompiéramos las reglas.

Hace un par de semanas, estábamos paseando por él bosque de los alrededores de Hosmeid, solo por ocio y ahí la conoció. Fiorella Netter, muggle escocesa. Pequeña, hermosa y pelirroja, es decir: Mujer ideal de Albus.

La chica se había desorientado con las barreras mágicas de Hosmeid, así que Albus saco a relucir su caballerosidad y la llevo de vuelta a su pueblo. Se han estado enviando cartas desde entonces y este día Albus prometió ir a verla, aprovechando la salida al pueblo mágico. Como Scor y yo somos los mejores amigos que puedan existir en la faz de la tierra, lo esperamos.

- ¿Cuanto más se puede demorar Albus? – inquirio Scorpius quese asomaba para ver si mi primo daba señales de vida. No tiene un alma muy aventurera que digamos y no le gusta mucho pasar a llevar las reglas. A pesar de eso, estaba bastante tranquilo.

- No tienes derecho a protesta, fue tu idea esperarlo y ahora no estamos congelando. Perdimos los carruajes que nos llevan a Howgarts y corremos el riesgo de ser expulsados – Puede ser que estuviera un poco irritada.

- Vamos, eso es lo que hacen los amigos - me sonrió, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo- no seas gruñona Rosi, Albus siempre devuelve el favor, lo sabes.

Eso me calmo, debo admitir que Malfoy tiene ese efecto en mí.

Nos quedamos callados varios minutos, hasta que se me ocurrió levantar la mirada. Scorpius me miraba y también me seguía sonriendo. En esos momentos espesaban las mariposas, cada vez que me mira a los ojos me pongo algo nerviosa.

Trate de voltear la mirada, pero no lo logre y sigue mirándome, así que decido hablar.

- No hagas eso Scor – le dije.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto inocentemente.

- Mirarme a los ojos – dije volteando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué Rosi?

- Porque me… – iba a decir: me pones nerviosa, me gustas Scor. Cuando fui interrumpida.

- ¡Gracias por esperarme chicos! les debo una – dijo Albus que estaba sacandose su capa de invisibilidad. Scor y yo seguíamos parados sin decir nada – ya vámonos, usaremos el pasadizo de Honnyducks.

De ahí solo nos fuimos Howgarts, escuchando de su maravillosa cita con la fantastica Fiorella, se notaba que esta vez si que le dio fuerte a mi primito el bicho de amor.

De esta formar perdí otra oportunidad. Interrumpida por el nuevo amor de Albus. Que ironía.

* * *

_¿Merece review?_


	6. Quinta Oportunidad

_Después de varios meses sin escribir, me digne a seguir. Tengo que admitir que si no fuera por las alertas que llegaron a mi mail la últimas semanas no habría seguido. Así que muchas gracias a todas esas personas que se hicieron presentes de una u otra forma leyendo la historia. También gracias a los reviews:** alastor82, saritadinamita19, Maane deLaasa, Alex Rose Love y mikaelita-cullen. **_

* * *

**Quinta oportunidad : Recuerdos**

Es domingo 20 de diciembre y mañana volveré a casa por las festividades. Como ya termine de arreglar mi maleta decidí ir a buscar unos libros a la biblioteca para adelantar trabajo durante las vacaciones.

Para mi sorpresa, me encontré con Scorpius, que estaba leyendo muy concentrado en los sillones de la biblioteca, así que me fui a sentar junto a él.

- Hola Rosie – me dijo mientras pasaba una página de su libro.

- Hola Scor. Supondré que estas aquí matando él tiempo sin mi primo porque ya terminaste tu maleta y él no.

- Exactamente, quería que yo hiciera la suya, así que me escape antes de que me obligara – dijo sin dejar de leer su libro.

- Muy astuto serpiente – me incline un poco para poder ver lo que estaba, pero me llamó la atención el marcador de libros que tenía.

"_Eran mediados de marzo y ya me había acostumbrado totalmente a la rutina en Hogwarts. Mientras estaba en primero, tenía la costumbre de llegar muy temprano a las salas de clases, bueno aún la tengo, pero ahora llego menos antes._

_Ese día llegue temprano a la sala como siempre, pero esta vez me encontré con mi amigo de cabello platinado, que estaba sentado tranquilamente leyendo un libro en primera fila y como yo soy tan buena persona fui a perturbar su tranquilidad y me senté en el puesto de al lado._

_- ¿Qué lees Scor?, ¿Es un libro de misterios Scor?, Se ve muy bonito ¿Es nuevo Scor?, ¿Por qué tienes un libro nuevo Scor?, ¿Te estoy molestando Scor? - dije esto lo más rápido que pude para poder molestarlo un poquito, pero ni se inmuto._

_-Dejame responderte en orden: leo "El misterio en el pensadero" Rose, como él nombre lo dice es de misterios Rose, sí es nuevo Rose, me lo enviaron mis padres esta mañana Rose y molestas menos de lo que crees Rose._

_- ¿Por que tus papas te enviaron un libro, Scor?- seguí insistiendo, estaba muy jugosa ese día._

_- Porque es hoy mi cumpleaños Rose._

_- Ah… así que es tu cumpleaños… ¡Hoy estas de cumpleaños Scor! Porque no me dijiste antes, habría buscado un regalo para ti, ahora no tengo nada._

_- No es necesario Rose, el cumpleaños no es un día importante, lo único que hace es recordarme que envejezco – recuerdo que dijo lo último con algo de solemnidad._

_-¿Recordarte que envejesces? ¡Acabas de cumplir 12 años! No seas ridículo - saque un pergamino corte un rectángulo y me puse a adornar ese papel para hacer un bonito regalo._

_- ¿Qué haces?_

_- Te hago un lindo marcador para tu libro – dije dándole los retoques finales a mi regalo- ¡Listo! – se lo pase muy entusiasmada._

_- Gracias por la intención Weasley, pero un pedazo de pergamino flácido que dice "Soy un super marcador" no sirve de mucho, está demasiado blando._

_- Que exigente Malfoy –le dije haciendo un puchero - mira y aprende – puse mi varita sobre los adornos que estaban en el borde y dije "kelteo vosseo". Todo lo marcado por tinta brillo un par de segundos y luego se volvió a apagar._

_- ¿Eso fue un hechizo?, ¡ahora el marcador la no es blando!_

_- Son Runas, es un electivo de tercero, pero mamá ya me compro el libro y aprendí a hacer esto que me aprecio interesante – estaba muy orgullosa, puesto que estaba segura de ser la única de primero de en estar relacionada con las runas - y ahora, pon tu varita sobre las letra –Scorpius me miro, sorprendido de que aún hubiera más._

_Al colocar su varita en las palabras las letras cambiaban su forma y pasaba a decir "Feliz cumpleaños Scor"._

_El heredero de los Malfoy se quedo mirando, me dio una gran sonrisa y después sin aviso me abrazo fuertemente._

_-¡Gracias pequeña Rosie! ¡Tienes que enseñarme ese libro!_"

No pude evitar sonreír a ver que aún usaba el "Super marcador".


End file.
